The invention relates to mobile communication systems and particularly to a method of producing a messaging message in a mobile communication system and an apparatus implementing the method. The method comprises the steps in which a data unit containing a messaging message is sent from a messaging center to a terminal and the received messaging message is indicated by means of the terminal.
In addition to normal speech and data connections set up on the traffic channels in digital mobile communication systems, short digital data messages (messaging messages), transferred on the control and signaling channels of the system, may be sent amid actual signaling. These messages are generally called short messages. A short message service center, or generally messaging center, is typically added to a mobile communication system for producing short messages. The short message service center forwards short messages as well as stores and retransmits messages whose delivery has failed. The short message service center can be arranged to receive short messages via any network. Thus the center functions as a gateway to and from the other network. In the case of a terminal-originating short message the subscriber creates the short message using the terminal""s keyboard, and the terminal sends the short message on a signaling channel to the short message service center via the base station and mobile switching center. The short message service center transmits the short message on signaling channels via the mobile communication network to another subscriber""s terminal or to another destination.
The address of the element that has sent a short message is displayed to a subscriber who has received the short message in the message, the address being typically the sender""s MS-ISDN number. In a way, the number functions as the signature of the message and allows the receiver to conclude the identity of the message""s sender. In some less advanced short message service centers the sender""s number can be processed through an application program interface, and thus the system enables sending of short messages using a wrong identity.
In some short message service centers, such as NOKIA SMSC, it is impossible to forge the sender""s identity. However, since the subscriber can receive messages from several different short message service centers, in which the routines of checking the quality may differ considerably, there is a clear need for improving identification of the sender of a short message.
Sender identification is extremely important in any kind of communication. The use of a wrong identity enables misleading and disruptive communication, which may in certain cases be highly detrimental to the receiver. Since the number and selection of services provided for the subscriber via short messages increases constantly, more and more attention should be paid to the prevention of misuse.
The object of the invention is to provide a method and an apparatus implementing the method which allow a subscriber to evaluate the authenticity of sender data in an incoming messaging message.
The objects of the invention are achieved with a method of producing a messaging message in a mobile communication system comprising the steps in which a data unit containing a messaging message is sent from a messaging center to a terminal and the received messaging message is indicated by means of the terminal. In the method an indication containing information on whether the identity of the sender of a message sent via the messaging center is guaranteed is added to the data unit containing the messaging message, and the indication""s information on whether the identity of the sender of the message sent via the messaging center is guaranteed is indicated to the subscriber in response to the fact that the data unit containing the messaging message comprises said indication.
The invention also relates to a mobile communication system which transmits messaging messages the system comprising at least one messaging center (gateway) for transmitting messaging messages and one or more terminals for indicating messaging messages. The messaging center is arranged to add an indication containing information on whether the identity of the sender of the message sent via the messaging center is guaranteed to said data unit containing the messaging message, and the terminal is arranged to indicate the indication""s information on whether the identity of the sender of the message sent via the messaging center is guaranteed to the subscriber in response to the fact that the data unit containing the messaging message comprises said indication.
The invention further relates to a messaging center functioning in a mobile communication system which messaging center is arranged to add an indication containing information on whether the identity of the sender of the message sent via the messaging center is guaranteed to said information unit containing the messaging message.
In addition, the invention relates to a terminal in a mobile communication system the terminal comprising means for receiving messaging messages. The terminal is arranged to indicate the indication""s information on whether the identity of the sender of the message sent via the messaging center is guaranteed or not to the subscriber in response to the fact that the data unit containing the messaging message comprises said indication.
The preferred embodiments of the invention are disclosed in the dependent claims.
The invention is based on the idea that messaging centers are arranged to add an indication containing information on whether the function of the messaging center is guaranteed or not in respect of the sender""s identity to the data unit containing the messaging message. If the sender""s identity can be for example manipulated through an application program interface, the messaging center cannot be considered protected. If the identity of the sender of messaging messages delivered via a messaging center can be guaranteed in each case, the messaging center can be considered protected. Said indication can be produced in a manner which can be selected on the basis of the application. Some of these ways will be described in greater detail in the following, without restricting the invention to these embodiments.
The method and system of the invention have the advantage that they provide the subscriber with an easy way of evaluating the authenticity of the sender data in an incoming messaging message.